The Wizard of Gunsmoke
by Bebop-angel1
Summary: Erm, C'mon the title explains it all mostly, except for the action twist just read XX
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The sun had risen quite a while back. A few people where out and about, going into a few local stores. And among the people, two girls where wandering casually over to a Pizza King, to see their friend Andrew and grab a bite. The one girl, Michelle, was fairly short, had brown hair that went just past her chin. Courtney, The girl with Michelle was taller by a few inches, and her hair was a blonde, and it went past her shoulder blades by a few inches.

"HEY ANDREW!" Courtney yelled all because she could, when she entered the place. She was soon followed by Michelle appeared to be somewhat embarrassed.

The man, poked his black mop-head around the corner and grinned, "hey ladies!"

Both of their eyes got big and round, and sparkles almost seemed to appear around their faces, "Pepperoni pizza.....pllleeeease"

He seemed to smirk "WOOHOO alllright coming up!" this man, Andrew then disappeared around the corner, leaving the two to sit down at a round table, tapping their fingers lightly.

"So..." Michelle said glancing out the window, "Its sorta getting dark outside..oooo I hope it storms"

Courtney did not hear her comment and just starred off into the distance, her eyes seeming to be locked on an old Pac-man game.

Twenty Minuets passed, Courtney was finally at the old game and Michelle was just gazing outside at the storm, which had already started to rage. She sighed lightly, but when Andrew arrived with the pizza, she suddenly grinned and began to eat right as it was placed on the table.

Courtney returned a while later obviously disgusted with a loss, but when she noticed the pizza on the table she grinned and also dug in, "dis ish gud stufz"

Michelle finished off a slice and peered outside, and she almost seemed to choke when she looked out, her eyes got big and she swallowed stiffly.

The others noticed her sudden change in expression and peered out also.

What they saw was a large tornado heading right towards them, yet, most of them seemed to be frozen with fright and when it came, the Pizza King was lifted up off the ground and into the air, spinning rapidly.

All of them clenched the table and looked outside into the swirling brown winds. And all of there expression changed from fear to, a so called 'OMGWTF!!11!!1' face as they saw random people flying past the windows.

One of them was some random old guy, and another was a man on a broom, in a funky body suit, and he had blonde hair, and when he passed he laughed evilly. And lastly, going past the window was an ice cream truck, its little jingle easily heard as it passed them. And finally after all that nonsense the Pizza King came to a sudden halt on the ground.

The inside of the Pizza King was a trash heap, yet all three of them managed to emerge, only see a desert wasteland before them

Courtney: Where are we?

Andrew: I don't know...

Michelle glanced about the area curiously, walking out ahead of the other. Then Courtney begins to burst into tears

Courtney: You...YOU DON'T KNOW?!

Michelle continues to peer about

Andrew: Well,(sighs) I am pretty sure we are not in Indiana anymore...

Courtney:....but...but...(is still pouting)

Andrew: So I guess...we are lost?!

Courtney: IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!

Michelle suddenly gets a big grin

Michelle: I know where we are!

The two suddenly glance to her blinking

Both: (both snap)WHERE THEN?!

Michelle: Kansas...

Andrew:...Uhh....Kansas?

Courtney remains silent

Michelle: (beaming with pride) Well, take a look around, there is absolutely nothing out here, so in other words, Its Kansas!

Andrew: good point...

Courtney nods, then looks to the side, and her eyes open wide

Courtney: HUMANITY!! (Runs off into the distance)

Michelle and Andrew look forward to see the faint silhouette of a building, then both follow swiftly after Courtney.

Michelle: (in disgust)It's...

Andrew: (in disgust) a...

Courtney: (in happiness) A RUN DOWN CHURCH! Well, at least it will give us shelter from the sun...s...

Suddenly Courtney peers up to gaze at the two suns. For a second or two Michelle and Andrew just watch her before pushing her, and grabbing her attention away from the two suns in the sky. Then, just as Michelle was about to ask a question herself about the suns, all of their attentions where soon turned to some noise in the church.

Andrew was the first one to approach the church doors.

Andrew: Should we go in?

Michelle: why the hell not, it's not like there is anything else out here

Courtney: WOOOOO

Courtney suddenly runs into the church Michelle follows after her and Andrew does the same.

Then, right when all three of them where completely in they where greeted by an onslaught of children. And each of them spoke "The chosen ones". And all the kids had to speak that it seemed so it went on for about fifteen minuets.

Andrew, Courtney, and Michelle: uhh....

Little girl: Welcome! To.... WOLFWOOD'S CHURCH!

All the kids suddenly break out into song

Kids: We represent Wolfwood's church. Wolfwood's ch...

Michelle: Who's church?

Little girl: Wolfwood's!

Kids: Wolfwood's church! Wolfwood's Church! We...

Michelle: Who's Wolfwood?

Little boy: He's the priest here!

Kids: We represent, WOLFWOOD'S CHUUUURCH!

Andrew, Courtney and Michelle just stare at the children oddly. ( E.X. this face ï  Oo )

Kids: We welcome you to Gu.uunsmoke!

Andrew: Gunsmoke?

Courtney suddenly has her attention turned to a glowing ball of light in the sky that slowly beings to approach them.

Courtney: Oh my GOD! It's a fly (suddenly takes out a fly swatter and hits the glowing ball strongly, sending it to the ground) HAHA TAKE THAT FLY!

Kids: (all gasp) you just hurt Rem, the good witch of the north!

Andrew and Michelle just stare blankly at the glowing ball.

Courtney: (has a dazed look) uhh wuh?

Suddenly the glowing thing expands and takes shape into a person, with black long hair, a pink dress, fairy wings, and a tacky looking sparkly star wand.

Rem: I am Rem, the good witch of the north...

Andrew:...

Michelle:...

Courtney: (stares at a whole in the ceiling)

Rem: I am here to inform you about the great quest you are about to take. (gives a small smile)

Michelle: quest?

Rem: Yes all three of you shall be the ones who will free us form the clutches of the Evil Warlock of the west.

Andrew: Is he that blonde haired loony on the broom?

Rem: To say it in your terms, ye she is that blonde haired loony.

Courtney: LOONY!

Everyone stares at Courtney and she falls silent.

Rem: Anyways, I am also here to give you three items that will help you on this quest...

Michelle: Items?

Courtney: YES! Presents!

Andrew:...

Rem: Yes, in the end, together, they shall help you defeat the Loony

Michelle:...on a broom...hehehe

Rem: Now, you first Andrew, step forward...

Andrew obeys and steps stiffly forward, looking at Michelle and Courtney, in hopes for some support but Courtney is gazing at the hole again and Michelle is just sorta looking at all these creepy wide eyed kids.

Rem: (she then hands him a large silver gun) For you Andrew, this .45 Long Colt Revolver. This gun, though, will show its true strength

Andrew: (holds it with a big smile, seeming to be just happy having a nice large silver gun)

Rem: (looks to Courtney) you my dear...

Courtney:....

Rem:...Courtney...

Courtney: (stares at the hole in the ceiling)

Rem: (her eyes brows come together) COURTNEY!

Courtney: ...Wha..ooo..oh yes?!

Rem: (sighs) for you, you get this large cross punisher..(hands her this large cross shaped, cloth and belt wrapped thing.)

Courtney: (eyes open wide and begin to fall over because of its weight)

Rem: Oops...

Rem swiftly touches the Cross Punisher with her wand, and although it remains the same size its gets a little lighter for her

Courtney: (has googly eyes) this....

Rem: Last but not least...Michelle, come here...

Michelle approached her quickly with a smile, obviously expecting some kick ass weapons to use for whatever she wanted. But instead, the good witch suddenly grinned evilly, brought out a welders mask and put it over her face, then she brought out a Chainsaw, and turned it on.

Rem: LET'S GET IT ON

Michelle: OO

Abruptly Rem, brings the chainsaw to Michelle's left arm, chopping it completely off, sending blood in every direction, over Courtney, Andrew, and the Kids.

Michelle: (is screaming) GAAAAAAH (blood still spilling profusely form her arm)

The good witch suddenly brings out an arm out of no where then holds it to the remaining bleeding stub of her other one. She then taps it with her wand and magically, this new arm is attached to her.

Michelle:...my ...arm...

Everyone is in silence

Rem begins to speak but every so often Michelle says "My arm" again and again.

Rem: Now before you depart there are a few things I must tell you

Andrew: Yes ?(gazes happily at his gun)

Michelle: My arm....

Rem: On your journey you will meet up with three other beings, with unique abilities, and as well, at the very end of the road you shall meet the Wizard of Gunsmoke in the city of December who shall tell you where to go from there.

Michelle: (angered) MY ARM...(glares at Rem)

Rem: you are going to have to take the Desolate Road (suddenly her head explodes like a balloon)

Michelle:...

Everyone:.....

Courtney: EWWW!

A few moments pass and Michelle just stares forward.

Michelle: NOT MY FAULT!

Another few moments of silence passed.

Andrew: did you just....HOW!?

Michelle: (shrugs) I was mad, so I imaged her head in my mind...and made it explode...

Kids: (all start to cry)

Michelle: (points to a dirt-like path) she said desolate road right? I guess this is it so let's go!(is obviously trying to change the subject)

Courtney and Andrew follow slowly behind her until they suddenly catch up and start skipping

"Follow the Desolate road, follow the desolate road...follow follow follow follow FOLLOW THE DESOLATE ROAD!"

All of them continue to sing as they head down the road to December and the izard of Gunsmoke

Alright everyone, I know hell is going o break loose even more in the coming chapters. But Please R & R XD;;


	2. HairXx

HELLLO Everybody XD. Thanks to the few who reviewed this. Either way, to those who are reading this now, I hope you find this story, very interesting, so to speak hehehehe, so now I think its time to let hell break loose just a tad more!

-----------

They had been walking on this same path for a few hours now. All Three of them, nothing ahead of them, nothing behind them but dirt, sand, and a few rocky outcroppings.

Michelle: How long do you think we have been walking?

Andrew: For a few hours at least...

Courtney:...I need water...

All four of them stop, and sigh lightly. Michelle peers up at the sky.

Michelle: No one told us this would be a hard quest

Andrew: well look at video games, are the quests there ever easy.

All three of them fell in silence and continued walking.

Another hour passed, and all of them where feeling the heat of the suns even harder.

Michelle: DAMNIT why cant there be some random water hole around here? Hell, I would even drink the green murky kind you see with pond water.

Andrew:....

Courtney:..........(continues walking)

Suddenly, Michelle glances over to Andrew, and notices his black hair had suddenly changed tones from when she last peered over to him. Instead of Black his hair was not a striking blonde.

Michelle: Whoa....Andrew, the suns are doing some weird things to your hair...

Courtney: Wow.......HAHA, you know you look really funny with blonde hair my...friend...

A few pieces of Courtney's hair fell in front of her fact, and she realized, her hair was now a jet black and she just starred at it blankly.

Andrew: HAHA The sun did the exact opposite to yours!

Courtney: (hyper ventilates) my...hair......

Michelle: (is beaming with pride) my hair is unchanged so far!

Both Andrew and Courtney scowl at her darkly, indeed her hair was still the dark brown coloration.

All three of them continued to move again. Each of them, except for Michelle, where looking at their hair as if it was some monster.

Michelle: well it is getting dark now, we should probably go find some rocks to sleep against or something.

Courtney: Yeah, you're prolly right (she sighed then peered at Michelle) OH my...Michelle....

Michelle: (peers over at the two)

Andrew: (is trying to hold back extreme amounts of laughter) the suns are doing some strange things to your hair!!

Andrew and Courtney suddenly fall to the ground laughing hysterically as Michelle grabs a chunk of her hair and puts it in front of her face, her eye grow wide.

Michelle:...blue.....my hair is blue... KICK ASS!

Andrew and Courtney: (stop laughing)

Michelle: This is awesome man...

Andrew: -.-

Courtney: -.-

Michelle is beaming with pride once again as she walks forward, spotting some rocks out ahead she head to them in a more swiftly pace. Soon, followed by Courtney in Andrew who seem to drag their feet.

Andrew: YOU GUYS..WAKE UP NOW. THIS IS SO RANDOMLY AWSOME!

Michelle and Courtney both open up their eyes slowly, the suns where up over the horizon and they rubbed their eyes. Just then Michelle noticed she was rather uncomfortable and Courtney noticed she felt a breeze.

Andrew: all of us got, some random, clothes during the middle of the night! Ha-ha, these are great!

Courtney stood, and peered down.

Courtney: Cleavage! (She suddenly pulls together the large collar of a white shirt that was just beneath the top of a black suit with little silver cross cuffs. )

Courtney blushes a bit then peers at Andrew, who is currently wearing a vivid red coat that looked to be something worn back in the old west.

Suddenly, all of them peer down at the ground at Michelle. He is throwing a fit. Her white coat, was stuck in the dirt by these large spikes protruding from this round bal like thing on her white shoulder, after a few moments, she suddenly pulls herself out of the ground and whips the white coat off of dust.

Andrew and Courtney just stare at her really, interesting coat with a skull on the left arm, the torture device type thing on the right, and all these metal braces over it too.

Michelle: SQUEEEEEE

Courtney, steps aside, same with Andrew.

Andrew: WHOA, WHOA, watch where you run, you could kill someone wit those spikes.

Courtney: UHHHhhhhh, I think it is best we get going.

With one foot in the air she turns, and gets back on path. Andre right behind her and Michelle in back.

That's when Andrew noticing something just ahead, it looked to be a random spot of green. With a pond just in front of a scare crow, witch had pointy yellow hay, sticking up on end for hair and a red burlap coat...type...thing...

All of them: (eyes open wide) WA..WATER ....(they start running towards the water at a quick pace)

Well There you go everyone XD; again please R & R

LOVE, PEACE, AND DONUTS!


End file.
